Just Another Wyatt and Chris story
by TheApathyImp
Summary: Yeah this is pretty much a plot bunny... so yeah... xD... also the title is just kinda there and not meant to mean anything...


Just another Chris and Wyatt Story

**Just Another Wyatt and Chris Story**

Chapter1: A Few New Rules

Disclaimer: I unfortunately do not own _Charmed_… damn that sucks. Oh, well on with the story.

Wyatt was only half-awake and wasn't in the mood to get up yet, so he tried to snuggle closer to Chris' chest but a few seconds later he realized that Chris wasn't in bed anymore. Groaning he rolled out of bed then orbed some clothes on. (A/N: it was too early in the morning for him to worry about personal gain consequences.) He then walked downstairs and into the kitchen where he saw his mother, father, Aunts Phoebe and Paige, and his Uncles Coop and Henry each nursing their own cup of coffee and sitting or standing in various spots around the room while Chris moved around in the background making breakfast.

"Where are the others?" Asked Wyatt once he had processed the unusually normal scene before him.

"They're at Magic School honey. Are you ok?" said Piper a little worried at her eldest son's question as he poured himself a cup of coffee.

"Yeah… I'm just a little tired. I didn't get much sleep last night." He responded while stifling a yawn.

"Ok if you say so." Piper said still sounding a bit worried.

A few minutes later after he had woken up a bit more from the coffee he was drinking Wyatt walked over to Chris, said "Hey, baby." and then started to kiss Chris' neck lovingly but still forcefully.

"Well hello to you too, Wy." Replied Chris smirking slightly.

"Shut up, you owe me a kiss after that stunt you pulled." Growled Wyatt as his kisses steadily moved up towards Chris' jaw line.

"Wyatt whatever do you mean? " Chris said in a smart-ass voice but he soon shut his mouth when he felt Wyatt's lips against his own. Chris let out a quiet moan, though before the kiss could turn into anything more than just that Coop interrupted.

"Um, boys? We support you and all, but making out in the front of your whole family is a bit… odd don't you think?" Said the cupid apprehensively.

"Ehh." Moaned Chris in response with a motion in the general direction of Coop.

"Oh that is it!" said Piper exasperatedly and froze all of the non-witches in the room. "You two separate now." She added to Chris and Wyatt once the various other men in the room had been suspended in molecular stasis.

"What?" Snapped Chris a bit bitchily.

"Well first of all don't use that tone of voice with me and second of all this family has accepted your relationship and we have tried to be supportive of you but if you're going to make out in front of us well then obviously we need to draw a line and make a list of rules. Ok? Ok." Piper ranted losing a bit of steam towards the end but she still looked a little pissed off.

"Ok fine but these 'rules' have to apply to all of you as well. Is that agreeable?" inquired Chris with a resigned but compromising sigh.

"Sure." Was the Charmed One's collective response accompanied by a small shrug on Paige's part.

"All righty then." Said Piper happily as she unfroze her and her sister's husbands.

"Ok boys the two lovey-dovey patrol men and I have come to an agreement." Piper said rather perkily while taking control but glancing at her sons with a slight smirk when she said "lovey-dovey patrol men." Thus earning an odd look from Phoebe and Paige.(A/N: WOW I AM WEIRD!!... oh right sorry continuing now.)

"And what might this agreement be?" asked Leo who was used to being frozen and had not even skipped a beat from it.

"That we come up with a list of things that are forbidden if other family members are around unless there are special circumstances." Cut in Paige before Piper could say something perky again.

"And what exactly would this list entail?" Inquired Henry his interest peaked.

"Hmm… stuff like this: during breakfast preparation no making out with each other unless you are the only two people in the room." Replied Phoebe lightly with a slight glance at her nearly oblivious nephews who were now staring into each other's eyes lovingly.

"Subtle, Aunt Phoebe very subtle." Said Wyatt a moment later his voice a virtual well of sarcasm.

"That wasn't the point and it was the first thing to come to mind… not that I haven't done it too." She said a bit stunned by the immature way Wyatt had delivered his last statement.

As an awkward silence fell over the room a new topic of conversation materialized, namely the new Source of All Evil. Chris just rolled his eyes and shot a long stream of fire at her which immediately pseudo-vanquished her. (A/N: Yes her. The new source is a woman… sooooo surprising. I say in a voice that is dripping sarcasm all over the floor. )

"Chris?" asked Piper tentatively a tentative chuckle permeating her voice.

"Yeah, Mom?" Responded Chris calmly waiting for the bombard of questions that was sure to follow.

"How the hell did you do that? You are not evil!" She almost screamed. For the fire blast Chris had released looked suspiciously like Phoebe's evil powers had.

"Relax Mom that was just my pyrokinesis." Replied the brunette sighing slightly.

"Ok… but how did you funnel it like that?"

"Oh, that part was easy I just combined magic and science: I used the flammable gasses in the air to funnel my power along a certain path and that path just happened to be aimed straight at the Source."

"Wow… but I bet she isn't dead yet." Said Pheebs amazed but a bit downcast at the prospect of having to kill the Source

After breakfast had been made & eaten and the list of forbidden "practices" was created and stuck to the fridge Wyatt sat down with Chris and asked "um Chris, we really only got together because of that premonition you had right?"

"Well yeah but we are perfect for each other aren't we?" Asked Chris in response slightly tearing up as he was a hopeless romantic and believed so much in true love that it was slightly absurd.

"Oh, of course we are babe I was just thinking about the part where you get pregnant… and I was just curious about what you thought of it."

"Oh, well I think it sounds like an odd concept but I do rather like the idea of supporting a life within myself… so I don't **really** know what to think right now."

"Yeah that's about how I feel too… but I was also thinking that making the baby would be more fun." Wyatt said smiling as he leaned in and nibbled Chris' ear slightly making the younger man shudder.

"Wy, are you… seducing me? You sly dog you."

"So is that yes to going to have a little… fun?"

"Why the hell not?" smiled Chris as he orbed out pulling Wyatt along with him and causing Phoebe (whom had been hiding behind the door) to smile and think 'I'll have to remember to thank Coop for this later on tonight.'

Ending notes: WOOT FINALLY FINISHED WITH THIS CHAPTER… now only three to thirty nine more to go!... damn I don't want to do this… And besides I have a multitude of other stories I need to finish… Blugh!!


End file.
